


an anchor in the storm

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Post-Azure Moon Chapter 16, Pre-Slash, Regret, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), mention of violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Dimitri and Dedue share an emotional moment the night of their reunion.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	an anchor in the storm

It's all he can do not to collapse in tears of relief the moment he hears Dedue's voice, cutting through the sounds of combat. Afterwards, realizing he's truly _alive_ and not just some phantom haunting his dreams. His promise, to never throw away his life again like he did five years ago.

 _Five years._ It's been a blur of pain and blood and murder, a trail of corpses in his wake. Dimitri knows better than to think Dedue would judge him harshly for it, Dedue has always been on his side no matter what. But after the battle, that nagging feeling that wouldn't go away as he watched soldier after soldier die for _that woman._ The professor suggested regret, but if that were the case he'd have to regret everything else.

He quietly comes to Dedue's room that night, and it takes all his self-control not to throw his arms around him right then and there.

"Your Highness...no, Your Majesty now, correct?"

"Dedue."

He reaches out and touches the other's hand, his chest, his face. Just to make sure it's really and truly him. Dedue's hand catches his, and Dimitri squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing.

"I almost lost you." His voice shakes. "You were all I had, and I almost lost you."

He opens his eyes, and Dedue's expression grows grim. He leads Dimitri to his bed, sitting them both down, hand still clasping his. His pulse is strong and warm underneath his skin, and Dimitri takes several deep breaths, quietly savoring the feeling.

"I've caused you pain," Dedue says quietly.

"I know why you did it." Dimitri shakes his head. "But you giving up your life only made mine worse. I..." _Killed so many innocent people, went on a rampage, drove away everyone who cares for me._ He knows very well his classmates only fight to stop the Empire it self, to protect the church. They've made their disapproval of his agenda very clear more than once.

"Your Majesty?" And Dimitri swallows. He's afraid if he tries to talk about the past five years what's left of him will break completely. _Even knowing Dedue, can you really explain it? Excuse it? What if even he has his limits? You already have one loyal childhood friend who considers you less than human._

"I can't lose you." He draws closer, tightening his grip on Dedue's hand. "My father, my stepmother, my uncle, Glenn, all my old friends..." _Her,_ a faint whisper echoes in the back of his mind, a brief image of sharp eyes and long brown hair following. "I would have rather died with you at my side than spent these last five years without you."

He's pulled into a tight embrace, and he buries his face in Dedue's shoulder. It takes every ounce of willpower he has not to let his tears flow.

"I'll never leave your side again," Dedue murmurs. "I promised you back there, on the bridge, and I promise now. I am with you, Your Majesty, until the end." _I am with you._ Dimitri lets the words sink into him, little by little, and after a long moment he feels the closest to calm he has in five years.

_I am with you._

He lets himself relax, nestling further into Dedue's arms.

"You have my thanks."


End file.
